


Letting Off Some Steam

by Kona



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: After the Battle of Eagle and Lion, But also it's almost been a year so, Byleth is the only sober one, Crushes, Drinking Games, Edelgard is a tipsy mess, Everyone Is Happy Right Now, F/F, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Light-Hearted, My Unit | Byleth Is Doing Their Best, Party, Pining, Putting A Drunk Person To Bed, Supervised Drinking, Sylvain is going to get dunked on, Team Bonding, The Students are Drunk Toddlers, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, dares, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kona/pseuds/Kona
Summary: Hilda threw Claude a wink and gestured to the rest of the party, “Well we’re going to drink, duh Claude.” Her grin turned catlike, “My brother sent me a whole case of some of our finest wines to share after the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. I say we all go to the greenhouse and keep this going!”--In which the three houses get a little too drunk, Edelgard has emotions, and Byleth is just trying her best to keep them from getting in too much trouble.[Takes Place During Black Eagle Route]
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	Letting Off Some Steam

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be 3000 words max. But I kept wanting to let these kids have fun and it got out of control. Anyways, this is all in good fun. Just a bunch of college ae students getting a little too drunk and playing Truth or Dare-the classic set up for all good ship fic fodder. Also a sorry to Sylvain who I continue to dunk on. Sorry bud. Anyways, enjoy the mindless fun!

The Battle of the Eagle and the Lion had been a resounding success for the Black Eagles. It had been almost comical how easily Edelgard and her classmates had taken control of the field and made their stand on the hill. The cheers and shouts of celebration as Bernadetta’s blunted arrow hit Ashe square in the forehead and ended the mock battle were ones Edelgard never wanted to forget.

It was a little petty of her to have personally knocked both Dimitri and Claude into the dirt, but it was worth it to see the smug smile on Claude’s face shift into a farcical semblance of shock as he had his legs literally swept out from under him. Dimitri’s bashful congratulations as he laid in the field were less fulfilling, but still left Edelgard with a growing feeling of victory in her chest. 

It mattered little, in the end, the slight smugness that came with proving herself to Claude and Dimitri. Because watching Caspar lift Bernadetta onto his shoulders and run around as she waved the Black Eagle’s banner in the air was a far better reward. Even better than that was the smile that Byleth had aimed at everyone, giving each of them a rough hug and praise. 

Byleth’s words of praise and her arms around Edelgard’s shoulders had, as always, set Edelgard’s stomach in a twist. It was a delightful twist, the kind that Edelgard was loath to stop, given how little physical contact Byleth usually meted out for the students outside of correcting stances in combat training. 

A professional, to the end, their professor.

That was a facade that dropped as soon as they all made their way back to Garreg Mach and they began their feast. 

Byleth was a monster on the field of battle, but Edelgard had noted in the past that her real arena of expertise was in eating. She’d watched Byleth eat meal after meal with students on their free days and never once complained about feeling too full. 

Nor did her voracious appetite ever seem to ruin her figure. That was more of a secret observation, Edelgard noted a little shamefully. It did seem a  _ little _ unfair that her professor could simply eat and not worry about gaining a pound. 

But then Edelgard had witnessed her teacher’s morning training routine. So perhaps that was the real secret. Eat like you’ve never seen food before and train like you’re constantly about to die. Simple but effective. Much like the professor. 

The feast was a delight. The tables all pushed together, with nary a Holy Knight to yell at them for dancing on the tabletops or for singing too loudly. The kitchen had kept the food coming and even pulled out all the favorite dishes for the winning class. It was wonderful to indulge with everyone, chatting with Ignatz about painting over the din of laughter, or to allow herself to cry with laughter as Sylvain and Dorothea danced on the table top in a ridiculous dance off. 

As the night started to stretch on, and the students in the hall dwindled to naught but the students in the top classes, Edelgard was loath to let the night end. Her school life was coming to a close, whether she wanted to or not. Kronya had been whispering in her ear that Solon and Thales were eager to make the next step in their plan come into play. This mock battle and the feast right after had been a wonderful distraction. One she almost wished wouldn’t end.

When it was naught but quiet chatter between some of the more nightowlish of the students and house leaders, Edelgard noticed how Hilda was starting to act even more mischievous than usual. She didn’t think anything of it until the girl stood up on her bench and raised her arm to gather everyone’s attention and whistled.

“Well! Now that all but the most dedicated party people have left, I say we  _ really _ let loose!” 

“And how, pray tell, are we going to do that, Hilda?” Claude drawled from next to her, as he lounged across the bench they shared. His easy smirk told Edelgard that he already had some idea, because of course he did. 

Hilda threw him a wink and gestured to the rest of the party, “Well we’re going to drink, duh Claude.” Her grin turned catlike, “My brother sent me a whole case of some of our finest wines to share when we won the Battle of the Eagle and the Lion.”

“But you guys didn’t win, we did!” Caspar called out from his seat, a grin on his face.

Hilda rolled her eyes, before her hands came to rest on her hips. “Well duh Casper, I know that. I’m not stupid.” She huffed, tossing her pigtails back, “But if I let this stuff sit in my dorm, Seteth the party pooper is going to confiscate the whole lot of it! Sooooo…” She extended a hand towards Claude, waiting for a moment to let the suspense grow as she wiggled her fingers at her house leader. 

Claude, with surprising good nature, sat up and allowed Hilda to brace herself with the extended hand as she gracefully stepped down to the ground as if she were walking on air. 

“I say we get Caspar and Raphael to bring all of it to the greenhouse and we have a real party!”

“Rather bold to ask to throw a rager right in front of Teach, Hilda,” Claude reminded, his eyes sliding over to where Byleth was sitting quietly, her coat draped over a nearly asleep Lysithea at her side. Byleth, seemingly unaware of the implication simply raised an eyebrow, urging Claude to speak further, “What, you’re just going to let us drink all night, Teach?”

“Only if you plan on sharing.” Byleth’s mouth turned up in a small smirk, tilting her head, “Besides, you  _ should _ have a professor there to bail you out when the Knights eventually catch wind of all of this.”

“Hell yeah, Professor! Let’s do this!” Caspar was already up on his feet, tugging Raphael along with him to go and retrieve the alcohol. 

After that it was a rush of the remaining students scurrying off to the greenhouse until it was only Edelgard, Byleth, and Lysithea left. As Byleth stood up and carefully scooped the drowsing Lysithea into her arms Edelgard stood with her. 

“You’re seriously going to go and drink with them?”

“Why not?”

“I can think of quite a few reasons, my teacher,” Edelgard chuckled as in her head she could almost  _ hear _ Seteth scolding Byleth for her actions.

“Well, I grew up around people drinking so I knew I was safe when I first started drinking myself.” Byleth’s face shifted ever so slightly, and Edelgard didn’t know if she was just telling herself that she was seeing a hint of nostalgia or not. “I know some of you guys have had a drink already but...I want you to have someone to look out for you while you celebrate.”

Edelgard fought the flush of shame that tried to rush to her face as Byleth gave her a pointed look. So she  _ had _ found out about Dorothea smuggling some of Manuela’s wine into her room and sharing it with the rest of the Black Eagle women. It had been a fun night, complete with good company and the pleasant tingle that wine always drew out of her. 

“Be that as it may...you know that Claude and Hilda are going to try and get you to join in the festivities.”

Byleth shrugged, “I somehow doubt any of them will be able to outdrink me.” She cocked her head to the side, her small smile gracing her face. It always wreaked havoc on Edelgard’s heart, causing it to painfully press against her ribs in a way that felt all at once terrible and wonderful. “You should come too. I know Hubert has already retired and you are usually not long to follow but…”

“...But?” It felt like a mistake to ask for further clarification, since Byleth was so often painfully blunt with everyone, but Edelgard was a fool when it came to her teacher. 

“But it might be a better way to deal with your insomnia for the night. At least you’ll be with others and have fun rather than just wandering the monastery grounds.”

Edelgard wanted to protest-to say that her insomnia wasn’t as bad as the Professor claimed--but that was hard to argue when Byleth had caught her more evenings than not roaming the grounds in an effort to clear her mind from her nightmares. 

“I suppose it  _ would _ be nice to simply relax for the rest of the evening. If only to ease  _ your _ mind.”

Byleth’s smile beamed a little brighter, her eyes soft. “I’ll see you there. I’m just going to drop Lysithea off in her room so she doesn’t wake up in the middle of the dining hall alone.”

Before Edelgard could argue that she hadn’t  _ actually _ said she was going to join everyone, Byleth was across the large hall and out the door towards the dormitories. 

Hubert would undoubtedly be cross with her if she went-he’d never show it, but she knew he’d be upset to have been left out. If Edelgard didn’t go, then he could at least say he hadn’t missed out. Still...the allure of getting a little tipsy with her classmates and potentially her teacher was strong.

_ Well, you’re only young once. _ Her mind finally settled on, her feet guiding her to the greenhouse before she could overthink it. It would be easier to just enjoy the celebration knowing what was coming in the future. 

\--

The greenhouse wasn’t so removed from the dorms that they could all scream and yell like they had in the dining hall, but it had pleasantly warm air compared to the chill outside and quickly they had all stripped out of their uniform jackets and vests and kicked off their boots and shoes to relax on the hard tile of the floor. They’d passed around a frankly irresponsible amount of booze to everyone in attendance as well, making the already hazy and warm air even more so. 

By the time that Edelgard saw Byleth walk through the doors, she had to stifle a giggle at the way her professor stopped in the doorway, a genuinely stunned look on her face. As she slowly closed the door behind her she shook her head at them all with practiced professorial disappointment. 

“I left you all alone for 30 minutes and you all decided to strip?”

“Come on Teach! It’s hot in here, and we’re all friends here, right?”

Byleth shook her head, but still whipped her jacket off in a smooth motion, revealing her arms and exposed midriff to the assembled students. A cheer rose up from the group and Byleth raised a finger to her mouth to shush them all. Just as casually as she’d taken off her jacket, she plucked off her boots as she walked over and sat across from Edelgard, shooting her a wry look and clever tilt to her mouth. 

It suddenly felt a lot hotter in the already warm room. 

Edelgard took a swig from her drink, hoping for the alcohol to distract her from the way her teacher’s eyes seemed to dance with amusement.

“Alright! Now that everyone is assembled…” Hilda stood, taking a swig from a bottle of wine in her hand, “The festivities can  _ really _ begin.” The glint in her eyes was still as dangerous as on the battlefield, and Edelgard had to admit that even tipsy, the young woman’s mind was a terrifying thing.

“What’s the plan then, Hilda?” Byleth was the one to take the bait as Caspar tossed her an unopened bottle of wine. “I see everyone here has been given a bottle...do you intend to make us chug?”

Caspar and Raphael immediately started to clamor for that suggestion before Hilda raised a hand and hushed them both. 

“And watch everyone lose to you? Not likely, Professor.” Hilda wagged her finger, “I propose that we engage in that timeless party game, Truth or Dare. We pick and see and if you don’t want to tell the truth or do a dare...you have to drink.”

“Oh, then Edelgard’s gonna be drunk in three rounds.” Claude drawled from across the room, that irritating cheshire cat’s grin drawn across his face. Goddess, if only Edelgard could punch him. 

“Oh? As if you’d answer any question truthfully, Claude,” Edelgard shot back, taking a too large sip from the bottle in front of her, just to prove she could, “It’s rather rich you’d try to call me out for something you excel at.”

From another part of the circle of students, Sylvain gave a low whistle. “What, are we gonna fight or drink? Come on guys, chill out.” He stood up, sauntering over to Hilda, and draped an arm around her waist, “How about you Hilda, truth or dare?”

Hilda faked a swoon in Sylvain’s arm, rolling her eyes as she went, but didn’t hesitate. “Dare.” She stood on her tiptoes to get as close to Sylvain’s face as possible, smirking all the while.

Sylvain didn’t back down, and even leaned in a hairsbreadth more, “I dare you to go and kiss Claude.”

Hilda groaned, throwing her head back, “Ugh, that’s so boring Sylvain!” Still, Edelgard watched as she spun out of his grip and stood before Claude, who was doing his best impression of a man who didn’t care. “Ugh, don’t you get all smug about this, Claude,” Hilda said, straddling the house leader’s lap. 

“Who, me?” Claude could barely seem to contain his laughter as Hilda leaned in and gave him a rather impressive kiss right on the lips. He seemed properly stunned as Hilda bit his lower lip as she backed off of him and stood if the keening noise that erupted from his throat was an indication. At everyone’s stunned faces she swung her around out in a vague shrug.

“What?” Hilda flicked her pigtails behind her with a  _ hpmh _ , “If I’m gonna kiss someone, I’m going to  _ kiss _ someone.” She took a swig from her drink and went back to sit in the circle, “I’m not having anyone say I’m lazy at  _ that  _ particular skill.”

Hilda’s eyes swept across the circle, landing on Ferdinand. A devilish grin crawled over her face, and she took a swig of her drink. “Ferdinaaaaaand,” It was a sing song lilt, and Edelgard had to stifle a snort of laughter at the earnest way Ferdinand perked up. With his cheeks flushed already from the alcohol he looked younger than he was, and too eager to please. 

_ Like a puppy.  _

Edelgard took a sip of her wine at the thought, as Hilda pointed a finger at the young man.

“Truth or Dare.”

Ferdinand’s chest puffed out, and he raised his bottle, “A Truth! Let it never be said that Ferdinand von Aegir does not rise to meet the truth head on!”

“Great!” Hilda leaned forward, eyes narrowing, “Are you a virrrrrgin, Ferdinand von Aegir?” 

The entire circle burst out in laughter and clamoured forward toward Ferdinand, whose mouth had dropped open and the flush on his cheeks spread to turn his ears crimson. Sylvain, from his seat next to Ferdinand shook the young lord, nearly crying with laughter at how Ferdinand was sputtering. 

“Well? Are you going to answer, Ferdie?” Dorothea looked positively delighted from where she was leaning on Petra’s shoulder, “Put up or shut up, as they say.”

Ferdinand looked at Edelgard from across the circle, pleading with his eyes. She felt a little sorry for him-it wasn’t a question that she would likely answer-but also…

She simply cocked an eyebrow upwards, and tilted her head as if to say ‘go on’. 

Ferdinand’s head snapped towards Hilda, who hadn’t let her eyes waver from him. He gulped, and finally the clamor quieted as they waited for his answer. A long beat stretched out between them, a war of wills as Hilda’s question hung in the air. Finally-Ferdinand took a long drink from his bottle and the whole circle gave varying cries of dismay. 

“I think you got the answer anyways, Hilda,” Byleth mused, taking a swig of her own drink. 

“Maybe, but I still wish I had heard it myself. It’s your turn, Ferdinand, by the way.”

Ferdinand had been wiping his mouth clear of stray wine when Hilda told him to go. His eyes brightened again and Edelgard already knew he was going to pick her. Before he even got the words out of his mouth, she had rolled her eyes.

“Dare, Ferdinand. We know you’re going to pick me.”

He deflated a little, but charged forward, “Very well! I dare you, Edelgard, to hoist one of our compatriots up in your arms. The tallest.” His eyes searched the circle and landed on Dimitri, “Dimitri! You shall hoist up Dimitri.”

Edelgard stood with a sigh, handing her wine to Ingrid, who was sitting next to her. Striding over to Dimitri, she eyed him up and down. He was tall to be sure, and heavy if his strength indicated anything. 

“Ah, Edelgard I don’t know if this is the wisest course of action. Maybe we cou-”

“Just stand up Dimitri,” Edelgard cut off his well meaning ramblings and watched as he stood. Tall, yes, but with a little help from her Crests…

The sound that left Dimitri’s throat as Edelgard scooped under his knees and around his back to lift him was decidedly higher pitched than she’d ever heard. The way his arms scrambled to latch around her neck sent a thrill through her, as he stared at her in shock. The grin that crossed her face mirrored the sharp pride that rushed through her at surprising the prince. She bathed in the cheers from all the girls in the greenhouse as she deposited the sputtering prince in front of Ferdinand’s disappointed face.

“There is your dare, Ferdinand.”

It felt a little cruel to be smug about showing Ferdinand up in front of everyone, but Byleth was here. A stray glance towards the professor showed Edelgard that the woman had a wry smile on her face, an impressed look in her eyes. 

_ Good.  _

Her cheeks flushed at the thought that came unbidden to her, and she coughed and instead turned to survey the greenhouse to search for the next victim. The people assembled were all good natured and relaxed, but she knew which would go for a dare and which would not at a glance. 

A peevish part of her mind that sounded suspiciously like Hubert wanted her to demand something impossible of people like Ingrid and Leonie-girls with a sense of pride much like her own. 

No, best to take the low hanging fruit and enjoy the good feelings in the room while she could. 

“Sylvain.”

The man raised his head in a heartbeat, a grin on his face. His cheeks were flushed, already half drunk on the wine. He was hoping for something a little risque for sure, either in question or dare form. But…

“You look a bit warm, Sylvain, let me help with that.” She tilted her chin up, and adopted a mock seriousness, “I dare you to jump into the fishing pond in nothing but your undergarments.”

The room exploded with sound and excitement as Sylvain’s face dropped for a moment, color draining slightly. But then he stood, handing his wine to Ferdinand. He stared Edelgard down for a moment, a frown on his face as he swayed slightly, then-

“Why not? If her Imperial Highness wants to see what’s under these clothes, who am I to deny her?” He let a sleazy grin cross over his face, and with far too practiced ease he began unbuttoning his uniform shirt and shrugging out of it with a small flourish. He tossed the shirt at Edelgard, who caught it easily before his fingers twisted at the button keeping his pants up. 

Edelgard did not allow the impromptu stripping session to embarrass her, as she suspected that Sylvain wanted. She held his gaze as he rolled his hips and let them fall to the ground in a rumpled pool around his ankles. Left only in a set of rather plain small clothes, Sylvain had himself a languid stretch before sweeping into a bow. 

“I’ll go throw myself into the freezing water now, if that sounds good to you?” 

“It does.” Edelgard motioned for the door of the greenhouse and watched with growing amusement as Sylvain trotted out the door. 

The rest of the students clamored around the entrance, Edelgard included as they watched with bated breath as Sylvain gave a jaunty salute as the back end of the pier. Then, as if he knew he’d back out of the dare if he went slowly, he broke into a full sprint and threw himself off the end of the pier in a surprisingly graceful dive.

Everyone had to stifle their growing laughter as Sylvain’s head broke the surface and he immediately let loose a stream of loud swears as he hurried back to the pier to pull himself back up and out. The rest of the students lost it as Sylvain shivered and ran back to the greenhouse, looking thoroughly shocked and entirely sober all of the sudden.

As every got back into the greenhouse Sylvain stopped dead in front of Edelgard, still dripping wet and holding himself as he shivered. His lips looked blue, and despite the fact that Edelgard had been laughing a moment ago she felt a little bad for her dare now, seeing how miserable Sylvain was. 

“Was that g-good e-enough, Edelgard?” He stuttered through his words, his teeth chattering. 

“Completely. Thank you, Sylvain.”

Byleth rose from her seat, having not joined everyone at the door and sighed. “Sylvain, come here. I’ll warm you up.” It was the tired sort of tone of a teacher that Edelgard was used to hearing from the woman, but it caused everyone in the room to break into tipsy giggles as Sylvain shuffled over to the teacher.

Byleth twisted her hand and a small gust of wind swirled around Sylvain, drying him quickly, before her hand flexed again, glowing red. She placed it against Sylvain’s still shivering form and he instantly relaxed, moaning in relief. 

A Fire spell, Edelgard figured, as the shivering in Sylvain’s form lessened. Then, cool as could be, Byleth picked her jacket off the ground and wrapped it around Sylvain’s shoulders. 

“You’re still a little damp, so wear this until you’re completely dry,  _ then _ get in your clothing. You don’t want Hanneman giving you demerits for a wrinkled uniform again.”

“Damn, Teach, do you know everything that happens around here?” Claude called from where he was sprawled on the floor, an amazing grin on his face.

Byleth shrugged, sitting back down, “I just hear a lot of things, that’s all.” She took a sip of wine and looked up at Sylvain, who was still standing in the middle of the circle, “It’s your turn now, Sylvain.”

That seemed to brighten Sylvain’s mood, as he noticeably perked up. He spun around the circle until he landed on Dorothea, who was currently resting her head in Petra’s lap with a contented grin on her face. Sylvain’s arm emerged from under the jacket and he gestured to her.

“Dorothea.”

The songstress rolled her eyes and waved a hand dismissively, “Oh go on and dare me Sylvain, no question you ask is going to be entertaining enough for me or the room.”

“Alright. Then I dare you to kiss the prettiest girl in this room and the most handsome man.”

“Oh?” Dorothea perked up at that, a grin crossing her face.

“I figured I might as well give someone other than me a fighting chance, you know?” Sylvain drawled, plopping back down next to Ferdinand, who was trying his best to not look interested in the dare at hand. Sylvain leaned forward, a wolfish grin spreading across his face, and gestured to the room, “Have at it.”

“If I must,” Dorothea sighed dramatically, lifting herself from Petra’s lap. Edelgard knew what Dorothea’s choices would be, they’d discussed her preferences during that drinking session. It was the same session that Dorothea admitted that she found Edelgard beautiful, but admitted that Edelgard was out of her league because ‘she knew there was someone else Edie liked best’.

That had filled Edelgard with a bit of fear that her childish crush on Byleth had gotten noticeable. But their teacher had gone on without any acknowledgment of the crush, so Edelgard figured that she was safe. 

Meanwhile, back in the circle, giggles running throughout the room, Dorothea sent a salacious wink Edelgard’s way before cupping Petra’s cheek in her hand and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. Petra, for her part, looked delighted by the action, beaming up at Dorothea as the singer stood. 

“Many thanks to you, Dorothea. I am grateful for such flattery.”

“Oh, you know I simply can’t resist you, Petra,” Dorothea crooned, before her gaze slid over the circle to Edelgard, “Sorry Edie, you know I think you’re pretty too, but…” she trailed off in a more bright and innocent tone as she walked over to where Sylvain was sitting expectantly. Edelgard noticed how Ferdinand seemed to fidget, his fingers tapping against the nearly empty bottle of wine before him. 

Edelgard smirked. 

She was right after all, about how Ferdinand actually felt. 

She also knew how surprised he was about to be. 

And she was right as Sylvain seemed to lean up to help Dorothea with his clearly incoming kiss, only to have Dorothea swerve slightly to the side. She tucked a couple of fingers under Ferdinand’s chin and tilted it up so she could place a gentle kiss against his lips. Sylvain’s disappointment was matched by Ferdinand’s shock. 

Caspar and Hilda’s roaring laughter only made the image all the better. 

“Me?” Ferdinand’s voice seemed to have raised half an octave, his cheeks flushed. “Dorothea you-” before he could ask for any more clarification Dorothea pressed a finger against his lips. 

“Shhhh. Don’t read too much into Ferdie,  _ please _ .” Dorothea begged, “You’ll ruin your pretty face if you start running your mouth.” She tapped his mouth with her finger twice before turning to Sylvain and shrugged at his sad puppy dog routine, “Oh hush Sylvain, you’re pretty but frankly, you’re just not my type.”

She turned with a swish of her skirt, cocking her hips out, “Now! Unlike the rest of you cowards, I’m not afraid to get our darling professor involved. So, Professor…” She wiggled her fingers at Byleth, “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” Byleth didn’t even hesitate, taking a swig from her bottle, and then frowned, “As long as you aren’t asking about any of your grades or performance reviews.”

Dorothea laughed, shaking her head, “Don’t be silly! I know I’ve aced my last two exams.” She winked, sitting back down next to Petra. “No, what I want to know is has our dear Professor Byleth ever gotten down and dirty with someone.” She took a sip of her own wine as all eyes turned to Byleth’s somewhat bemused expression. “Because if not...you’re wasting a lot of potential there, Professor.”

Edelgard felt her own ears grow hot as Byleth took a small sip of her wine, looking as though she was pondering whether she should pass or not. It had never occured to Edelgard that their professor might have had past partners. She hadn’t ever struck Edelgard as the type to sleep around passing through conquests like other mercenaries or knights. She seemed too quiet, too distant.

It suddenly seemed foolish to think of her professor as someone who was above sexual needs. But then it also felt decidedly foolish to be harboring a crush that was going nowhere quickly with a woman who was out of her league, so really it was nothing new. 

Byleth was out of her league, Edelgard’s mind reminded her sadly, urging her to take another drink of her wine at the depressing thought.

Goddess she was getting drunk quickly. Her thoughts usually didn’t get the better of her like this.

Edelgard bit her lip, leaning forward a bit in anticipation for Byleth’s answer. The rest of the students were leaning forward as well, clamoring for an answer. 

Byleth sighed, raising a hand up to stop them all from shouting and calling out. Everyone quieted in an instant, muscle memory from class breaking through the haze of drink. Byleth’s eyes surveyed the greenhouse before landing on Edelgard; Something strange passed between them too quickly for Edelgard to grasp before Byleth’s eyes moved on. 

“It feels a little inappropriate to be sharing with students but...yes I have.”

The whole circle pressed in on Byleth, follow up questions spilling from everyone’s lips eagerly. Edelgard felt her heart drop in her chest, a bitter feeling of jealousy seeping into her, aided on by the alcohol. 

“It wasn’t anything special,” Byleth shrugged, shooing all of the students back to their seats, “Sometimes you just need to take care of business, and there are other people there who also need some stress relief.”

It was childish to get jealous of whatever man or woman had bedded Byleth. Especially knowing that they hadn’t really meant anything to her. But the idea of someone getting to see all of her; The muscles, the...Edelgard took a long drink of her wine. She shouldn’t go down the trail of wondering what her teacher looked like naked. It would only lead to misery and embarrassment. 

“Well that’s boring!” Dorothea complained, huffing, “You mean you haven’t had a real lover or  _ anything? _ ”

Byleth smiled, eyes briefly locking with Edelgard’s. Time seemed to slow for the moment it happened-be that through the wine in Edelgard’s veins or because the greenhouse air was thick and slowed everything in it already.

Edelgard felt her face warm further without her wanting it to, her eyes widening on their own. Was it hope? Embarrassment? Maybe Byleth had caught wise to her crush and she was just being too polite to bring it up.

“No I haven’t.” Byleth finally answered, shrugging. “I haven’t found the right person yet.” She frowned, “I don’t get attached to people very easily, so most people give up on me as far as romance goes. But if someone were to come along…” Byleth trailing off felt like it was a direct assault on Edelgard’s growing hope, “I’d hope I could have something like. I’m sure it feels better that way.”

Laughter burst out around the circle at that, and Byleth smiled into her bottle as Sylvain and Lorenz both assured her that they could get attached to her in any way she wished. The mood was high and light, and the sudden break in tension, at least from Edelgard’s perspective, made her feel like she was floating. 

Too much wine too quickly. Whatever Holtz had given his sister was too strong for Edelgard’s tastes. 

She could be the right person, if given the chance. Surely. Her mind fixated on that long after it was said.

The round continued with Byleth asking Petra a rather tame Truth and going on from there for a few more rounds before Byleth noticed how Edelgard was swaying, starting to lean against Ingrid next to her. 

She stood, placing her empty bottle into one of the cases that had been brought in and walked over to Edelgard-offering her a hand.

“Need help getting back? I don’t want Hubert getting mad that you didn't make it back to your room.” 

“Yes,” Edelgard found herself agreeing despite a voice in the back of her head telling her to be proud and walk back by herself. She reached out for Byleth’s hand without a second thought, letting herself get pulled to her feet with ease, even as the world tilted sideways for a moment.

“Right,” Byleth turned to the group, and held out her other hand for Sylvain to throw her her coat, “I’m leaving now, and you should all be out of here within the hour. And take the bottles with you--I don't want to have to blame for you not cleaning up after yourselves.” She helped Edelgard steady herself as she put her shoes and jacket back on quietly before heading to the door. 

As they were about to exit Byleth paused, and turned to the rest of the students, “Oh, and you should know that Seteth is the professor on call tonight, so when the knights find you, it’s him you’ll be answering too.” 

The whole greenhouse burst out in a collective groan and then the voices rose in a realized panic that if Seteth caught them they’d be doing penance in the church for days as they all started to scramble to clean up. 

Byleth closed the greenhouse door on them with nothing more than a smile, and tilted her head at Edelgard. 

“Feel a little better out in the open air?”

Edelgard felt cold more than anything, the chill of fall creeping under her unbuttoned jacket and doing a rather good job of clearing her head of the worst of her alcohol addled thoughts. 

“It’s a bit cold, actually.” She admitted, shivering slightly. 

“Ah. Sorry,” Byleth draped her coat over Edelgard’s shoulders in an instant, “I forget not everyone is as immune to the weather as me.”

“Are you implying you never get hot either, my teacher?” Edelgard muttered, wondering what sort of climate her professor would have had to be raised in for that to be the case. 

“Mmm, not often? When I train particularly hard I’ll get warm and take a dip in the pond but…” Byleth pondered the thought, “I think it would be more accurate to say that I just don’t feel temperatures the same way.”

In the times that Edelgard had known Byleth, she’d never considered that. Her hands were warm to the touch, a fact Edelgard was painfully aware of, but what of the rest of her? She was able to exist wearing very little in comparison to her father, sure, but…

“Why do you think that is?”

“Maybe my Crest?” Byleth shrugged again, gently leading Edelgard up the staircase to the noble dorm rooms, “My father never brought it up, so I never felt the need to either.”

“Then my getting a chill must look weak to you,” Edelgard muttered, alcohol making her tongue loose with what her addled brain considered the subtext of this conversation.

“Not at all.” Byleth paused and pulled a skeleton key from an outer pocket on her coat to unlock Edelgard’s dorm room door, “I envy you in fact. I wish I could appreciate the weather a little more.” She opened the door with a small flourish and tapped Edelgard’s back with her free hand.

Obediently Edelgard entered her room and let Byleth lead her to her bed. She sat on it hard, suddenly weak in the knees at the thought of her professor being in her room, ushering her to bed. Her eyes were wide, cheeks flushed. Her heart was thumping noisily in her chest.

Byleth, completely unaware of the internal havok Edelgard was experiencing, surveyed the room. “You’ll want water in the morning.” She looked down suddenly at the bottle of wine that Edelgard had absentmindedly brought with her, still clutched in her left hand like a life line. “Ah. This will do.” She plucked it with ease out of Edelgard’s hand and inspected the contents, “Less than half...not too hard.”

Edelgard was about to ask what that meant when Byleth demonstrated instead, sending her jaw dropping. Byleth was chugging the whole thing with practiced determination and swiftness. It wasn’t a few seconds before she was wiping her mouth and nodding. 

“It really was good wine.” She wiggled the bottle in the air, “Wait here, I’m going to rinse this out and fill it with water for you.” Her eyes flitted towards Edelgard’s legs and she suddenly kneeled in front of the princess, locking eyes with her. “You will not try to leave while I do this.” 

That was her professorial voice, and it sent a shiver down Edelgard’s spine, given how all the factors of the room were making her usually strong moral fiber disintegrate. All she wanted was for Byleth to keep talking like that, authoritative and yet soft, bent low and close to her.

She felt hot all over again. 

“O-Of course, My Teacher! I’m not about to go wandering around when I’ve clearly been…” Edelgard struggled for an eloquent way to put it, then stumbled both mentally and swayed a bit physically, “I’ve had a little too much wine.”

Byleth smiled, and patted a knee. “Good. I know you wouldn’t. But people do foolish things when they’re drunk so…” She reached down and carefully removed Edelgard’s shoes, “I know you can't likely get these back on properly so…” The shoes were tossed to the other side of the room before Edelgard could protest.

“I am more than capable of taking off my shoes on my own, my teacher.” Edelgard eventually managed, after watching her shoes thud against her bookcase. “I’m not some...some...child.”

“I would never think that.” Byleth shook her head, “But I don’t want you getting in trouble after I leave.”

“What do you consider trouble?” Edelgard murmured, her right hand absentmindedly finding Byleth’s hand against her knee. She brought the twined hands up to her chest, pouting, “I hope you don’t think I’m irresponsible like-like-” she struggled to pull a name from hre fellow students before blurting out, “I’m not like Sylvain, you know!”

A small chuckle, a rare thing, pulled itself from Byleth’s throat. Edelgard squeezed the hand in her own all the tighter.

“No, I don’t think you’re like Sylvain, Edelgard.” Byleth looked up at her with a small and wry smile, “I don’t expect you to go chasing skirts the moment you’re out of my sight.”

“H-hardly.” Edelgard grumbled, averting her eyes, “I would never behave in a manner so...vulgar.”

“There’s nothing wrong with chasing after what you want, Edelgard.” Byleth corrected, the words making Edelgard look back at her teacher with a bit of a start. “I’m not going to think poorly of you if you want to pursue men...or women. It’s not my place to judge”

Edelgard wetted her lips, leaning forward without meaning to. “Are you...are you pursuing anyone right now, my teacher?”

It seemed as though a pained look crossed Byleth’s face for a split second, before it settled into something a little wistful. “I’m too busy to pursue people right now, I’m afraid.” Byleth’s voice was soft, “And even if I did...I’m not an easy person to love.” She paused, thinking, “I’m the Ashen Demon, after all.”

“That shouldn’t matter!” Edelgard found herself unable to stop the words spilling from her mouth, heat rising in her cheeks, “You deserve to be happy just as much as everyone else! You-You’re...You’re a beautiful and strong woman and you deserve all the love a person can give you, you understand that right my teacher?”

Edelgard could barely stop herself from letting her own feelings slip through. It was bad enough that she was clutching Byleth’s hand to her chest, making it very likely that the woman could  _ feel _ her heart racing. 

“Thank you, Edelgard.” The quiet words made Edelgard soften her vice grip on Byleth’s hand and allowed the woman to slip it out from her grasp. “Forgive me for being so maudlin, you’re right, of course.”

They stared at each other for a few moments, Edelgard’s brow creased as she fought the urge to lean forward and embrace her crush. Byleth, for her part, was staring at her in that calm way that she had about her. Edelgard released a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding and let her hand fall limply to the side from where it had been clenched at her chest. 

Byleth rose up and with a small smile and wave, “I’ll be back soon, okay?” she called as she vanished through the door to go back to the kitchen. 

Edelgard collapsed against her bed with a boneless thump, eyes squeezed shut as the world tilted under her for a few dizzying moments. She managed to roll enough so that her whole body was against the mattress before she realized that she still had Byleth’s coat trapped beneath her. She turned her nose towards it, pressing into the worn fabric with a fair amount of shame building in her chest. 

She took in the smell of the jacket. On the surface, a little of Sylvain’s cologne was clinging to it from when Byleth had lent him her jacket. But underneath that was the smell of steel, something smokey, and finally parchment. It made sense. Between training, teaching and eating, these were the smells most likely to attach themselves to the jacket. But when the three of them mixed and were supplemented by something...extra seemed to rise to the surface. It was a distinctly Byleth smell, and despite her rising embarrassment and shame, Edelgard relaxed further into the coat and her bed. 

She felt the drowsiness of sleep start to pull her in, and despite knowing she should lock her door, she was drifting off. It felt comforting, the smell, the texture, the fact that Byleth had slung it around her shoulders without a second thought. She wanted to stay awake, be there for when Byleth came back. But…

Well, Edelgard had never fallen asleep so easily. 

When she woke up the next morning, her head throbbing and mouth feeling rather stuffed full of cotton, she was confused. She’d somehow gotten under her blankets, but still had her teacher’s coat curled up to her chest in her hands. She slowly blinked her eyes open, and instantly groaned at the bright sunlight happily spilling into her room from the lone window at the back. 

“Good morning, Lady Edelgard.”

Oh  _ no _ . Edelgard pressed a hand over her eyes, dragging it down her face. It was likely not early morning at this point if Hubert had seen fit to let himself into her room, and given how fast gossip traveled in their class...he likely knew what she had been up to the night before. 

“Please don’t speak so loudly Hubert.”

She managed to push herself up into a sitting position and instantly wanted to lay back down from the way the room tilted on its axis. She bit back another groan of pain, blinking hard against the sun and her headache. When her eyes finally focused she saw Hubert sitting at her desk, a pot of tea in a koozie sitting there with two cups, and a plate of breakfast that would usually have Edelgard’s stomach growling. Right now it just made her feel a little ill to think of eating. 

“I trust you had an…entertaining night.” Hubert had lowered his voice, and Edelgard nodded, rubbing her temples. Hubert gave a small nod in return and then gestured to the small nightstand by Edelgard’s bed, “And apparently our dear professor helped you back to your dorm room too, yes?”

Edelgard turned her head slowly towards her nightstand and saw the wine bottle from the night before, with a folded piece of paper beneath it. Gingerly, she picked up the bottle, hearing the slosh of liquid inside it. She plucked the folded paper out from beneath it and recognized their professor’s distinctive scrawl in an instant. She put the bottle back down and then opened the note to read.

_ Edelgard- _

_ You were asleep already by the time I came back with your water. I know you have issues falling asleep so I didn’t want to wake you. I managed to get you properly in bed, but you refused to let go of my coat-which is fine. All I ask is that you drink all the water in this bottle in the morning and return my coat at some point. I’ll be spending my free day down at the fishing pond if you care to join me. _

_ Sleep well. _

_ Byleth _

Edelgard gave a pitiful whine of embarrassment as she fell backwards onto her bed, arm holding the letter thrown over her face. The whine turned into a hiss of pain as the quick movement sent her stomach churning and her head spinning. 

She would never let herself drink again, she promised herself.

“You’ve already read this, haven’t you Hubert?”

“Naturally.” Hubert examined his cuffs, plucking at them nonchalantly, “I had to be sure that you weren’t being poisoned.” He gestured to the water, “The water is fine, by the way. I had a sip to be sure. And I do recommend that you drink it, My Lady.”

“Yes. Thank you, Hubert.”

Edelgard struggled back up to a sitting position, adn took the bottle of water and brought it to her lips. As she began to drink she was immediately grateful for it. The headache began to ebb already, and the room stopped swaying slightly. As she put the bottle back down she sighed in relief. 

“Forgive me if I don’t feel like having tea and breakfast right away, Hubert.” Edelgard ran a hand through her hair, noting the tangles from having slept without tending to it. That irked her more than anything else. “If I could ask a favor?”

Edelgard turned her head to the coat still laying on her bed. It was rumpled up, even more so than usual, and scrunched up next to her pillow in a display so clear even she couldn’t believe her subconscious would rat her out in such a way. It was as clear a surrogate for the actual woman as could be. 

Hubert’s polite silence was a blessing as Edelgard carefully picked up the coat and folded it in her lap. 

“Would you be willing to launder this and then return it to our professor? I don’t think I can face her after my shameful conduct last night.”

Hubert took the coat with a bow and turned for the door. Before he left though, he cocked his head to the side to look at Edelgard. 

“Forgive me for asking, Lady Edelgard, but what sort of shameful conduct was it? I can apologize on your behalf, if you so desire.”

Edelgard flushed, and picked up the bottle of water with a heavy sigh. “It was...unbecoming of me to prattle on as I did. That’s all.”

“You didn’t tell her anything compromising did you?”

He was referring to their plans, she knew, but unintentionally hit the point rather nicely. 

“Nothing that would jeopardize our work.” Edelgard waved a hand, “I just wounded my own pride by being too glib.”

“Very well,” Hubert bowed his head for a moment, “Then I shall take my leave to get to work.” He pulled the door open and stopped one last time, “Make sure to eat something before leaving your room today, my lady.”

Edelgard waited until Hubert had left to allow herself a long groan of embarrassment as she clutched the note in one hand and flung herself across her bed. 

She’d have to face Byleth eventually. And apologize face to face for drunkenly telling her that she was beautiful. But for now…

She curled up on the bed, her headache returning with force that made the room spin again. She’d nearly forgotten about the consequences of her drinking the night before. Unlike  __ her horror at drunkenly rambling to her teacher, this was an actual tangible aftereffect. It was so much worse than just being embarrassed. 

Oh well, it would do for penance for now. 

Edelgard let her eyes flutter close, and she clutched the note to her chest. 

_ Sleep well.  _ It said. It made Edelgard’s heart flutter, and despite it all, a giddy smile crossing her lips. How could she ignore a request from Byleth? 

Her headache throbbed almost peevishly, and Edelgard winced. She would try to sleep well, anyways. 

She drifted off into a restful sleep with the thought of Byleth’s smile and the lingering scent from her coat lulling her asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently trying desperately to stop myself from taking too long to write but I'm also considering opening up writing commissions to make a little extra money, so if that's something you'd be interested in let me know!


End file.
